


Little Boys

by BendyDick



Series: Master's Twins [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belts, M/M, Over the Knee, Spankings, Stockings, Wooden spoons, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Severin are told to dress up for Master but they don't like the outfits they are given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boys

Sebastian kept tugging at the little pink bows attached to the top of his stockings. His face was dusted in a red tint similar to his brother’s. They should have known it was dress up day and should have been waiting for Jim naked in the bed room but no, they had been hiding in their own room reading about soldiers and day dreaming. That had been fine; Master had ignored it and helped his twins back to where they belonged.

Still they didn’t seem to understand that they were walking on thin ice because when Master showed them the stockings and panties they had whined and sobbed, pleaded to be school boys or anything else. Master didn’t know what had gotten into them. Too much free time he supposed and made a mental note to change that.

After a warning to tan their hides they had accepted their gifts and undressed. They looked adorable standing side by side matching black stockings coming half way up their thighs. Sebastian was just a hair taller, an early growth spurt before puberty but Rin wasn’t far behind. His chest was wider and his fine pale baby hair was starting to get coarser. Jim loved the way his happy trail was just starting to pop out of the top of the lacy panties.

“Are you boys having fun?” Sebastian looked to Rin as though he had the answer. Their cocks looked slightly smashed under the thin material but not hard, just large. “Answer me.”

“Yes sir.” Chimed two little cracking voices, puberty was so close for them, just lurking around the corner waiting to finally claim their innocence.

Master walked closer to the bed and held up a video camera. “Perform babies.” Both boys shook their head and clasped their hands over their crotches. “Dance. You are making me angry.” They looked terrified; no costume had ever made them react this way, though the whole dressing up thing was fairly new. “You have to the count of three.”

Sebastian looked at Rin who shook his head and tried to hide more of his body. “One.” Sebastian looked to Master with big pleading puppy dog eyes. It wasn’t going to work. They had one choice and they knew it. “Two.” Rin gave a whimper but didn’t straighten up. The pause before Master’s mouth started to shape the last number seemed to drag on forever, the boys looking at him pleading him not to say it, to let them off the hook. “Th-” He said slowly just to see if the boys would move, they didn’t but Sebastian’s hands loosened. “ree.”

“I’m sorry!” Sebastian all but screamed and ran to his Master’s feet so he could kiss the soft leather of his shoes. “I’m so sorry. Please, please, please.” He begged after every peck. His arse was high in the air and seemed to rise higher with each kiss, it looked stunning draped in the lacy pink material- didn’t change the matter at hand though.

“Get up.”

Sebastian whimpered and crawled back next to his brother. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“You two think I am mean don’t you.”

“No sir.” Sebastian said almost covering but not fully managing to hide Severin’s “Yes.”

“What was that Severin?” His pale eyes looked like fire as they rose to meet his owners. The one who had clothed him, fed him, saved him.

“I said yes. This is cruel-”

“He’s just in a mood! He doesn’t mean it sir! We love you. Thank you. Thank you so much!”

Master hushed his baby and walked over to the smaller twin, so angry and embarrassed, Master had told him daily how pretty his body was, had he not believed him? “Hands at your sides Rin.”

“No.”

“Do you want a spanking?” The boy looked down to his feet but didn’t answer. “I asked you a question.”

“I know.”

“Do you want a spanking?”

“No sir we don’t!” Sebastian answered, big eyes wide and lip quivering. Master turned to him and tutted.

“Don’t you agree that what you two are doing warrants a swift beating?” Sebastian keened but nodded his head. “Answer me pet.”

“Yes sir.”

“Should I bend you over the bed and teach you a lesson?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Are you ever allowed to tell me you aren’t going to do something?”

“No sir.” 

Sebastian was a good pet; he looked so scared with his hands by his side shaking like a leaf. If only he hadn’t followed his brother’s example. He was the older one, he should have known better. Rin was still sulking, hands in front of his crotch and eyes staring at his toes.

“How many lashes do you deserve?” Master asked as he started to pull off his belt.

“Please sir.” Sebastian whimpered and took a step forward. Jim sighed. “Non…. As-as many as you want sir.”

“Better, how about you Rin. How many do you deserve?”

“As many as you wish.”

“As many as who wishes?”

His eyes came up to meet Jim’s but this time they didn’t hold the same spark. “As many as you wish Master.”

Master smiled at that; that was his trained little baby. He finished removing his belt and sat down on the bed, legs spread so he could support the weight of the boys. “Sebastian first, since he said sorry like a good pet.”

He shuffled over as slowly as he could. He’d receive extra for making Master wait. He stood in front of him for a few seconds, staring at the belt and at the legs as if this was new to him. “Lay down.” Sebastian did already looking near tears. “Little boys are not allowed to make their own decisions.”

“Yes sir.”

“Little boys need direction and discipline.” Jim pulled the lacy panties down to around Sebastian’s thigh then folded the belt in half so that the metal clasp and the end was firmly in his grip. “Little boys need to know their place.”

Sebastian gave a whimpered ‘yes sir’ when the belt cracked against his round backside. It left behind a bright red mark. Master was good at his work; he knew how to hit so that the most pain was given. Over and over again his hand flew marring the once pale round tosh into a glowing red orb.

“Little boys will listen to instructions.” He brought the belt down again and relished the small squeak Sebastian gave and how he was trying his hardest not to move, but he was, he was wiggling and thrashing. Not enough to move him away from his Master, just enough to be essentially rubbing himself off.

“Little boys do not say no.” The belt was brought down hard on a purpling welt and Sebastian cried out.

“Little boys will love their Master.” Rin’s eyes were wide and his mouth open. Perhaps he had forgotten what punishments were. Master might have to start a nightly maintenance spanking until the boys could remember. 

“Little boys need their Master.” Sebastian was sobbing and holding onto the covers with white knuckles. He kept mumbling ‘yes sir, yes sir’. Master didn’t hit him again, he had learned his lesson. “Get up and go to your corner, face the wall and put your nose to it.”

“Y-yes s-sir.” He bounced up, happy to be getting away from the belt. His hands reached down for his panties before thinking and Master brought the belt to his backside once more.

“Did I say for you to do that?”

He jumped and started to shuffle forward. “No sir.” Master smiled and waited till Sebastian had his nose in the corner, hands at his side, panties around his middle thigh right next to the top of the stockings though one was starting to roll and hide the pink little bow. Master stood up and fixed it, adjusting it all so it looked perfect and framed the boys reddened tosh. He gave it a loving pat before turning to Rin.

“Are you ready?” Rin’s eyes went wide; he turned on his heel and bolted out of the room, pausing only a moment to fuss with the door knob before skittering out into the hall. He looked silly sliding around as the thin material of the socks tried to get gripping on the carpet. Master stood there for a second and chuckled when he heard the tell-tale noise of a boy colliding with the kitchen cupboard. “You be a good boy and don’t move.”

“Yes sir.”

“And if I catch you trying to touch your bottom there will be another go around, understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Master left Sebastian standing with his nose to the wall and traveled down the hall to the kitchen. Rin was on the floor under a pile of cereal looking dazed, confused and above all terrified. Master stepped over him to retrieve a wooden spoon from the rack next to the stove. He then turned and grinned at the prepubescent child.

“That wasn’t a very good idea was it now love.” Rin was almost crying, he curled his knees up to his chest and blinked up at his Master. “Dove, you ripped your stocking.” His head dropped and he gave a low little whine. “Come here.” Slowly the child stood up and shuffled over to stand at attention. One of his stockings had a small tear just above the knee, probably from tripping. It didn’t make Master very happy at all.

“Why can’t you behave?”

“I try…”

“Do you? Because I don’t think you do baby, you make Daddy so very angry.”

Rin blinked up at him, big blue eyes framed by wet dark eyelashes. He was pretty, probably the only reason Master kept him around. He was so very pretty just like his brother only with thinner lips and a smaller nose and jaw. “I don’t mean to…”

“But you do. Haven’t I been good to you?” Rin’s shoulders dropped and he nodded. “I have kept you and Sebastian safe from harm. I took you away from the bad people that wanted to hurt you. I gave you a home and food for your grumbling bellies and this is how you repay me? By telling me no. Are you ever allowed to tell me you don’t want to do something?” He shook his head and slouched even more. “You owe this to me. If you decide it’s too much I can put you and Sebastian back on the streets but you are teenagers now, no one’s going to pity you and give you bread when you cry. You’ll be expected to pay for that food the same way I expect you to. It’s all you know.”

Rin was looking at him now, searching for some hint that the man was telling a lie but he couldn’t find one. Master could practically see his heart breaking, a little bit of the fight going away, he’d rebuild it of course, the fight was what he liked but he’d rebuild it in a way that suited him.

“Do you want me to take you back to the docks, I can do that. You and Sebastian can go back to the lives you came fro-”

“No! No please! I like it here, I love you, Seb loves you, it was a mistake. I got embarrassed! It won’t happen again!” 

Master smiled and kissed his baby’s lips gently. “I know it was, that’s why I have to punish you, so it doesn’t happen again. Will you take your punishment like a good little boy now?”

“Yes sir.”

Rin’s eyes were squeezed shut as he was helped over the kitchen table. He stretched his hands out to grip the other side and pressed his cheek into the dark wood. His panties were pulled down to his knees and there was a second when Master just appraised the firm arse. Pale and creamy, little dimples where the muscle curved in. He’d look nice with a little tattoo. Master had a few friends that owed him a couple favors.

Master didn’t give a warning before starting the spanking. The spoon was thick and rounded, big but no wider than the belt had been. It whistled through the air before cracking against the boy’s bum making it bounce. Rin sobbed and screamed with every hit but Master didn’t go soft. He’d redden one cheek, and then move to the other.

“You do not disrespect me.” Master explained as the swats started to slow down and his anger subsided. There was no place on the boy’s arse that wasn’t a brilliant red or pink. “You obey my every order.” He gave a few more hits, evening out the pink spots and giving the boy a few blue ones to match his brother. “If I tell you to do something that is what’s to be done.”

Rin was sniveling when the spoon was set down next to him. He hated spankings, hated them more than anything else and Master knew that but he had to learn, he couldn’t just walk around being a spoiled brat.

“Get up.” Severin did and sniffled several times. “No, don’t do the puppy eyes, I am not sorry for punishing you. To the room into your corner.” Rin did as was asked, not reaching for his panties as Sebastian had. He shuffled right into his corner opposite his brother and stood there. Master fixed his stockings then grabbed the camera. He took a few shots before tapping Sebastian on the shoulder and telling him he could relax. The boys bum was still red and clearly sore, he hissed when his panties were pulled back into position.

“I want you to dance for me. We shall carry on our night and try to put this whole incident behind of, does that sound good?” Sebastian nodded his head with a little grin. Jazz music started up and he swayed his body to the beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silverbit I hope you guys like...


End file.
